


free men

by ourspaceship



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanvids, Matka smoków walczy o wolność kozaków, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, War, napisy PL
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Daenerys walczy o wolność wszystkich, a oni z wolnych kozaków chłopów chcą zrobić.
Relationships: Jurko Bohun/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	free men

**Author's Note:**

> comment please


End file.
